Crazy
by BeautifulButBrokenxx
Summary: "Will you join me?" Was the question he asked her. A question that could possible change her life. She would have to be crazy to accept his proposal. But maybe a little crazy is what she needs. One Shot. Bonnie/Kol.


**A/N: This is just something I wrote a few months ago. I posted it on Tumblr and figured why not put it on here? Certainly not my best but...Idk. Enjoy...or not. lol**

A coin.

A

mother

fucking

coin.

Stefan and Damon flipped a damn coin to determine who would perform the deed, which would ensure Elena's safety and the end of Bonnie and Abby's life. Bonnie couldn't figure out what hurt her the most; the fact that the Salvatore's thought so low of her, her family, and all she had done for them that they left the fate of the two Bennett witches to a test of luck or the fact that Abby, her mother whom she hasn't even had a chance to truly get to know, was now a vampire. Whatever the case, it didn't matter anymore. None of it did.

To Bonnie's utter surprise and somewhat relief, Abby had opted to completing her transformation. The surprise was due to the fact that Abby had been very vocal about her wanting to avoid any and all things supernatural after this whole "Original" fiasco was done and over with. Moreover, the relief was because, even though Bonnie was still a little upset about Abby abandoning her for…Elena and her precious safety; Abby was still her mother. Blood is thicker than water.

Unfortunately, the process of adapting and accepting Abby's new "life" was more than what the two Bennett's expected. Abby struggled hard with her craving for blood, even with Bonnie and Caroline's help. Therefore, after just two weeks, Bonnie awoke to a letter from her mother informing her that she had to leave in order to "Better herself so that she and Bonnie could finally have the relationship she had always wanted."

Bonnie was beyond crushed. She had never felt so alone before in her life. That was her breaking point. It was the moment she decided to stop caring so much about people who could give less than two shits about her and her life. So, after one month of not speaking to any of them, Elena, Stefan, and Damon finally felt Bonnie's wrath.

Words couldn't describe how good it felt to finally get all that weight off her chest. She told Stefan he could stick his sorry up his bipolar ass, Elena to stop acting like such a pathetic damsel in distress and figure out which Salvatore's cock she wanted more; all Damon received was an aneurysm so painful, she was surprised it didn't kill the malign fucker. She was sick of being used by people. Whether Elena wanted to admit it or not, unless you're a Gilbert or bear the first name Stefan or Damon, you were irrelevant to her unless you plan on keeping her alive. The two girls friendship had been on the rocks ever since Stefan and Damon stepped foot back into Mystic Falls; Bonnie was just too loyal and good of a friend to realize how bad she really was being used. With the exception of Caroline, Tyler, Matt and maybe a few other people; Mystic Falls could go to hell for all she cared.

She was determined to find a new hobby that didn't include saving Elena's ass as her number one priority. That hobby came in the form of an original by the name of Kol.

Less than a month ago, if anyone had told her that she'd be conversing with the brother of two of the originals who tried to kill her, in a bar located some hundred miles away from the Falls, actually contemplating the notion of running off with him, she would call you an imbecile. Yes, you read correctly.

Shortly after departing, Kol Mikaelson returned to the Falls and arrived at the Bennett witches door with an interesting proposition. He informed her that the sacred oak tree that held the key to their demise was still alive and he was determined to find it but required a witches help; her help. Initially, she told him to get lost before she set his arrogant ass on fire. He complied but showed up the next day, the day after that, and so on and so on. He was relentless and continued to pursue her until she finally agreed to simply meet with him at a small diner located out of Mystic Falls.

Surprisingly, Bonnie found Kol easy to talk to and found that his statement he made during one of his "attempts" was actually true. They did have more in common than she thought.

Unsurprisingly, Kol told of how Klaus had used his "woe is me" sob story during his entire existence. Using incidents that happened in the past to excuse him from any wrong. Always willing to let other pay the price for his mistakes.

Elena …

Damon…

He told her of how he was closest to his sister Rebekah despite their frequent fights. She, apparently, was not as dense as Bonnie originally thought her to be. He explained how Rebekah was never the one to play the damsel in distress and held a sharp tongue when needed.

Caroline…

The bastard Elijah was just as Bonnie had suspected all along; a sneaky and conniving two-faced bastard. He explained how Elijah was the most deceiving of all of his siblings. Elijah was no one's friend and would easily snap your neck in a second if it would be to his benefit.

Stefan….

Bonnie had no real problem with Finn. She actually like him most out of all the originals. Kol explained how Finn was always against his mother's plans to turn them even from the beginning. He loathed what he was but, unfortunately, had no control over it. He was stuck in a game he never had no intentions or desire of playing.

Matt…

Yes, the two had a lot in common. Even though Bonnie was still weary of Kol's intentions…the thought of leaving Mystic Falls and all of her problems sounded really good at the moment. If they were successful in finding the tree, not only would she be able to kill Klaus but the entire Original clan. Of course, she had to lie to Kol by telling him she would spare him if and only if he would bestow upon her the same courtesy. He complied.

Make no mistake, Kol Mikaelson was no saint. His boyish good looks and that million-dollar smile didn't faze Bonnie. His eyes held that look she was all too familiar with. He had the eyes of a cold blooded, evil, diabolical, and sadistic killer. She would have to be completely out of her mind to go with him. It was insane! However, perhaps a little insane in her life would do her some good.

"So," He smiled that devilishly yet enchanting smile, "What do you say?"

"Will you join me?"


End file.
